Héroe
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: Una carta del Dr. Watson a su amigo Sherlock Holmes.


Sherlock ya no está y hoy he perdido un trozo de mi vida.

Sí, tal vez diría que durante mi sesión de hoy con mi psiquiatra (sí, lo acepto, no la veía desde que conocí a mi amigo) no dije lo que de verdad sentía, pero ahora que no tengo la posibilidad de ocultarlo mientras veo mi propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, me sinceraré.

Diré las cosas que no dije cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando fueron los momentos correctos.

Tendría que decir como parte de mi confesión que no he vuelto a retomar mi blog por este asunto que realmente ha podido conmigo. Me ha destrozado hasta límites incomprensibles.

Hace ya varios días estuve en su tumba y al ver en la fría y negra piedra grabado su nombre, realmente quise que todo hubiese sido tan fácil como en el momento en que fuimos apresados en la calle, frente a la puerta del 221B; Sherlock se iba, pero al final terminamos yendo ambos.

Era acaso tan complicado, Sherlock?

Por qué demonios tuviste que dejarme solo. Por qué tuviste que irte solo!

Estuvimos alrededor de 18 meses juntos.

Vi cómo dejaste de ser esa figura despreocupada que vivía junto al resto del mundo porque no tenía opción, y cómo, de a poco, llegaste a creer en el valor que tiene la vida. Vidas como la que perdió esa pobre anciana durante la persecución de Moriarty. Supe que para ti su muerte fue importante. Supe que te había afectado.

Y me di cuenta de que en realidad habías cambiado.

Sabes, esto no era una carta para ti, pero al parecer terminará siéndolo y ya que así estamos, te diré exactamente lo que siempre deseé decirte. Esas cosas que incluso pensé decirte luego de que toda esta farsa de tu juego de mentiras terminara.

_**Tú llegaste a convertirte en mi héroe, Sherlock.**_

A pesar de que dijiste que no existían, yo creé y centré mi fe en ti.

Me devolviste la necesidad de vivir con la sociedad; incluso he pensado de manera muy íntima que fuiste tú quien curó mi "cojera psicosomática", pero no es algo que me hubiese hecho sentir bien admitirlo en voz alta. Tal vez si te lo hubiese dicho te reirías en mi cara o habrías hecho algún comentario irónico, pero sé que en el fondo tú sabías que todo lo que hiciste fue con el propósito de demostrarme que Afganistán no había logrado apagar mi aventurero corazón.

Tú sabías que en el fondo yo necesitaba más.

Hubo momentos en los que llegué a creer que eras una especie de ser inmortal.

Llegué a pensar que eras uno de esos locos que viene de otra dimensión a salvar nuestra realidad.

Llegué a sentir que viviríamos juntos hasta envejecer y que le contaríamos a nuestros nietos (o al menos a los míos) que su abuelo y su mejor amigo resolvían crímenes y eran más inteligentes que la mismísima Scotland Yard.

**Pero te fuiste.**

Y lo peor es que me siento tan enojado y frustrado al ver que luego de escapar durante horas, los dos esposados; de tirarnos a la calle a esperar que un asesino de fama mundial nos salvase antes de que un bus nos dejase como estampillas bajo sí; de resistir tener sobre mí la suficiente dinamita como para volar la ciudad mientras nos apuntaba un francotirador a los dos.

Luego de eso y muchas otras cosas, sigo sin poder entender por qué elegiste morirte de la manera más cobardemente posible.

Sherlock te vi aterrado durante el caso de Baskerville, al creer que era algo más que un crimen encubierto; me develaste que tenías emociones después de todo.

Dios, hasta pusiste droga en mi café y me encerraste en un laboratorio mientras tú te permitías hacerme creer que un animal del demonio quería descuartizarme.

Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo te aguanté tanto.

También me pareció pasmoso el hecho de ver tu interés desmedido por la Srta. Adler, si no fueses tú diría que te enamoraste de ella, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas. Que compusieses música mientras la comida se enfriaba en la mesa y tú estabas en bata, resultaba una visión bastante normal, pero escuchar "esa" melodía, la triste que tocabas día tras día luego de la "supuesta" muerte de Adler, mientras tus ojos se perdían en la ventana y ya no hablabas conmigo en mi ausencia, de acuerdo con lo que me dijo la Sra. Hudson, de verdad me preocupó.

Sherlock, me preocupé por ti.

Y luego cuando apareció, sentí tu alegría, sentí tu grito de victoria interno.

Vi esa mirada que tienes cuando sabes cómo terminará un caso.

Supe cómo te sentiste sólo por una cosa. Conozco más de ti que tú mismo.

Pero luego tuve que quedarme solo nuevamente para darme cuenta de que la persona que me conocía mejor que nadie, no era yo, sino alguien que se lanzó de una azotea y está ahora abonando un campo mortuorio.

Cada día que despierto pienso exactamente todo lo que te he escrito y me digo: ¿por qué si me conocías tanto me abandonaste?

Sabías en qué situación te ibas.

Sabías en qué situación me dejabas.

Sabías que la gente hablaría al verme llorar por ti mientras escribo estas líneas.

Y saber que n regresarás es algo con lo que resulta imposible vivir.

No he visto a la Sra. Hudson desde tu "caída", pero sé que se encuentra bien.

Lestrade fue a verte hace poco.

Y la pobre Molly no aparece en ningún lugar.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Sherlock, que pienso que si regreso al 221B te oiré llegar detrás de mí saltando como un chiquillo con un nuevo caso entre manos.

Pero luego recuerdo que vi tu cadáver en el pavimento y sé que el único lugar donde te veré hacerlo es en lo poco que queda de mis memorias.

Has conseguido que llore, deberías sentirte alagado en donde sea que te encuentres.

Guardaré esto. De seguro querré recordarlo cuando te vea otra vez, donde sea porque estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos.

Sabemos demasiado el uno del otro como para no hacerlo.

Te extraño, sabes? Pero que eso no te asuste. Viviré, o al menos trataré de hacerlo para recordarle al resto del mundo lo que realmente eras.

Un hombre.

Un científico.

Un creador de milagros.

Un héroe.

**Mí héroe.**

John H. Watson.


End file.
